


Daddy’s princess

by Smokeandwhispers



Category: Arrow - Fandom
Genre: All over age and consensual tho, Daddy Kink, F/M, Fathet-Daughter Incest, I Can’t even look at this without feeling Guilty, I’m sorry, Pet name, i’m going to hell for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 04:05:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15549210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smokeandwhispers/pseuds/Smokeandwhispers
Summary: Obviously She Knew What They Were Doing Was Wrong, He Did Too. But That Didn’t stop them. They Both needed this Twisted, Sick Relationship as Much as They Needed air. He Loved Her and Took Care Of Her, and In return she Loved Him and did Whatever He Wanted. She Enjoyed Every Second.





	Daddy’s princess

**Author's Note:**

> I’m so so sorry I wrote this. It’s been in my head since malcolm asked thea to let him take care of her and I’m sorry the smut is bad It’s becuase i couldn’t take it seriously. 
> 
> P.S may as well book my one way ticket to hell

Obviously She Knew What They Were Doing Was Wrong, He Did Too. But That Didn’t stop them. They Both needed this Twisted, Sick Relationship as Much as They Needed air. He Loved Her and Took Care Of Her, and In return she Loved Him and did Whatever He Wanted.

—-  
“Well Look at You, Ready and Waiting For Me” Malcom Said, walking Fully Clothed to The Front Of Thea, Who Groaned As He Reached out to touch her Face. He Gripped It Hard And Kissed Her, Making Her Writhe Against The Bonds, Wanting More. He Moved His Hand From Her Face, Slid it into Her Hair, And Pulled. Her Body arched up in a way Malcolm Saw as Purely Pornographic. 

“Thank You” She said After the Rough Tug on her hair, Smiling at Him.  
“Anything For You Princess” He Smirked, Unbuttoning his Belt And then Slowly his shirt. Thea Wanted To Touch him, To feel him, Make Sure This wasn’t all a dream. 

“Now Then, What Should We Do Today?” He asked Her. “How Naughty Have You Been Today?”

“So Naughty, Teach me a lesson” She Replied, Squirming breathlessly as He let His Rough Fingers Ghost Over Her Thighs.  
“If You Insist” His face twisted into an evil Smirk And He Brought His Hand Down On Her Wet Pussy, Sharp Enough to Make Her Cry Out and Arch her Back. The Feeling Sent Waves Through her and She Felt More alive With Malcolm Than She Ever Had Before. Her Eyes Fluttered Shut And He Brought His hand Down again, Looking at The Wetness that Was Gathered on his Fingers and Shoving Them In Her Mouth, Forcing her to Open her Eyes and look at Him As She Licked His Hands Clean. One of the things she liked About Him Was How Big He Was. His Hands, His Stature, his Dick. She Loved It, Compared to Her Slender Fingers And Skinny Frame. But He Never Seemed to have a problem With How She Looked. 

“That’s a good Girl”. He Pulled His Fingers Out Of Her Mouth And Traced Down Her Chest to Her Nipples, Pulling Forcefully on one, then the other. Pausing For a second He Stood Up, Removing His Trousers And Then his Boxers, Letting His Enlarged Erection spring Free. Thea’s Pupils dilated At the sight And She Whimpered As His Equally Large Hand Wrapped Around It, Walking Over to Her With it Still in His Hand.

“Please” she Moaned.

“Please What?” She Keened As His free Hand Knotted itself In He Hair And His Nails Dug Into her Scalp.  
“Please Please Let Me Taste It Daddy”  
“You Have To Beg For It Princess” He Said, His Second Hand Coming Up To Her Face, stroking it and Rubbing Drops of his Precum on Her.

“Fuck, daddy, i Will do anything, i Just want To Taste Your Huge Dick, And I Want It Inside Me, Pounding into me Ruthlessly, I want you to treat Me Like the Whore That i am”He Grunted As He Heard Her Babbling, And Spread Her Legs, kneeling Between Them. He Knelt Up And Forcefully Used A Hand to Ram His Cock into Her Mouth, Deep Down Her Throat. He Touched the bulge of it in her Kneck And Then Proceeded To use her Mouth as If It was A Toy, Dragging Her Up and Down His Cock By Her Hair. 

Her Moans Were The Hottest thing He Had ever Heard, the High Pitched Sounds Music to his Ears. 

“You Like That? You Like Me Using Your Mouth”. He Got a strangled Gasp Around His Penis And moaned At that. He Roughly Dragged Her Off and Spread Her Legs Wider, Admiring How She Looked With Her Makeup Smudged, With His Precum on her Face Mixed in with Her Own Spit. Roughly Bringing His Free Hand Down To Her Entrance He Felt through the Folds, And Smirked. “What a Little Slut, Being Used Makes you this Wet For Me. Are you Wet For Your Daddy’s Cock?”   
“Oh God Yes Daddy” She Replied, the Slight Touch of his fingers not nearly Enough stimulation. Without Warning He Shoved His Pulsing erection into Her, Making Her arch her back and Scream, Filling Her so deep She Thought She Could feel him in her Lungs. He Grabbed Her Throat And Wrapped Both Hands Round it. Not Hard enough to do Any damage, Just hard enough To lessen Her Ability to breath. She Gasped And Squirmed As He Brought One Hand Down to her Clit, Rubbing Harshly in time with His Thrusts. He Could tell she was close by how Her Panting Sped Up. 

“Do You want to cum?” She Nodded As Best she Could With His Hand Restricting her head’s movement. “I Said, do you want to cum?” He Spoke with more force this Time and She choked out a barely audible “Yes Daddy, Want to cum around You”

“Then Do It, Come On Princess, Cum For daddy”. At The feel of Her orgasm Making her Pussy walls Clamp round His Cock He Spills Over the Edge Too, Pumping Hot Seed Into Her Until He’s Done.   
After He Pulls Out she Smiles at Him, Looking dazed. He unties her hands and She Puts them round his shoulders As He Flops down beside Her. 

“I love you” She Says, Falling asleep before he has a chance To Clean up. 

“I love you too”  
—-  
Obviously She Knew What They Were Doing Was Wrong, He Did Too. But That Didn’t stop them. They Both needed this Twisted, Sick Relationship as Much as They Needed air. He Loved Her and Took Care Of Her, and In return she Loved Him and did Whatever He Wanted. She Enjoyed Every Second.


End file.
